


A Star Named Oikawa Tooru

by talulebell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talulebell/pseuds/talulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't shine as bright as all the others."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean it doesn't shine at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Named Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's no where near any of their birthdays, but for this to work, it had to be Oikawa's birthday, so yeah. 
> 
> I haven't written in a while and this is my first time writing (well, more like completing) something for Haikyuu!! 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing Oikawa and Iwaizumi, so I'm sorry if they're OOC!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

They’ve only been home for a minute and he was already asking about his birthday present.

“Iwa-chan, you told me I would get it after dinner, and it’s after dinner now.” Oikawa whined, his head resting on back of the couch so he could look up at the ceiling. 

“You’ll get it when I decide to give it to you.” Iwaizumi called from the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea. 

The birthday boy brought his head upright and sighed. He had been waiting all day to see what Iwaizumi got him because, one, he said he would get his gift later, and two, he wasn’t the type of person to give gifts often, usually only giving them on special occasions. The wait for a gift was always worth it because his gifts were from the heart. 

Iwaizumi came into the living room with two mugs in his hands, placing his own on a coaster on the coffee table and handing the other to Oikawa before leaving the room to go to down the hall. The former captain heard Iwaizumi moving around in their bedroom and came back moments later with a gift in hand.

“Be careful with this.” Iwaizumi said, sitting next to his boyfriend and handing him the gift. 

With the warning, Oikawa grabbed the gift with care and stared at it, as if he was holding a newborn child. Iwaizumi has never gotten him anything that has been fragile, so what could this possibly be? With most presents, Oikawa would have the paper torn off within seconds, but now he felt like he wasn’t even suppose to touch it, even trying his best to keep it as still as possible in his lap. 

“Well, it’s not made of glass. Just tear it off.” Iwaizumi told him, taking a sip of his tea.

The brunet started to tear at the wrapping paper, still trying his best to be as gentle as possible. With the paper off, he found himself with a long white box, all the sides having a piece of tape to keep the content inside more secure. It took him another minute to get each piece off and he slowly lifted the top off. The item was secured in bubble wrap, which Oikawa popped a few of the bubbles before taking it completely off. 

He heard Iwaizumi hold his breath as he grabbed for the piece of paper that laid on the actual present, which seemed to be something framed. The piece of paper had a constellation on a chart with one of the stars circled in red. Oikawa scanned over the constellation a few times, a little confused because he couldn’t recognize the exact one it was, but as he looked over the chart, his eyes landed on his full name at the top. “Why is my name on this?” he thought.

Oikawa finally looked down at the frame on his lap. In large letters, it said, “International Star Registry”, a galaxy pattern filling in the spaces between and inside the letters. A small paragraph was in the bottom left corner and he let out a gasp after reading it, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth. 

Iwaizumi smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction to the gift. “Do you like it?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer to the question. 

Oikawa, with his hand still covering his mouth, turned to face Iwaizumi, tears filling his eyes and some starting their journey down his cheek. “Iwa-chan…”

“So…”

Oikawa looked down at the framed certificate and stroked it. The smile behind his hand grew wider and wider with each passing second. “This is the best gift I’ve ever received,” he whispered, moving the hand covering his mouth away and wiped his cheeks, “My own star.”

The former ace moved closer and wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s waist. “I’m glad you like it.” he said, kissing the other on the temple. Oikawa turned to face him, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. Iwaizumi cupped his cheeks and brought him closer to peck his lips a few times. 

“Why did you name the star after me?” Oikawa whispered after a few moments of silence, his forehead resting against Iwaizumi’s again. 

“Because you are a star.” 

“So romantic, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I named it after you because I knew you would love to be named after something that you love. You shine and are a beautiful part of this world.”

Oikawa smiled and nuzzled his nose against Iwaizumi’s. “Awwww, so cute.”

“I made sure to get one that will be visible around your birthday. We should be able to see it in a few days.” 

They made eye contact for a few moments before Oikawa leaned in to give Iwaizumi a chaste kiss on the lips. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

Iwaizumi rubbed their noses together while keeping eye contact with Oikawa. “I’m glad you like it. I love you too, you dork.” 

**********

“There it is.” 

Iwaizumi turned his gaze to where Oikawa was pointing. They were currently laying on the grass looking for Oikawa’s star, and stargazing in general. Oikawa found the constellation that the star was a part of within minutes, tracing it out for Iwaizumi because he always had a hard time finding them. The star itself was harder to find, not being as visible as the others, but it was there.

“It isn’t as bright as all the others.” Oikawa said, keeping his eyes on his star. 

“That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t shine at all.” Iwaizumi replied, turning his head to the side to look at Oikawa.

Oikawa turned his head and his eyes met Iwaizumi’s, a smile spreading across his face. “Thank you.”

Iwaizumi nodded and reached for Oikawa’s hand, feeling the other squeeze it. They spent the next hour there, enjoying each other’s company under the night sky, and a star named Oikawa Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you can actually adopt a star and give it a name and all of that. I'd probably name mine Oikawa Tooru too. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Tumblr: sydney-yooo


End file.
